lsprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Serenity Clones
The Serenity Clones are characters that appear within ''Lunar Shadow''. Appearance Just like Serenity, each clone appears to have auburn shoulder-length hair with a green eye. Their left eyes are missing due to the Taint. They all have scars over their left eyes, and have fair skin. However, despite this, each clone's appearance varies: Ataraxis An imperfect clone who most resembles Serenity, her default outfit in Lunar Shadow is the same as Serenity Horton's starting outfit, consisting of a sapphire blue shirt with a right sleeve, and no left sleeve; a dark sky blue knee-length skirt, lavender tights and gold-colored Mary-Jane shoes. She covers her left hand with a dark blue elbow-length glove. When encountered in Top Floor SC, just before the boss fight, she removes her shoes, wears a black elbow-length glove on her right hand and wears a face-concealing gas mask. She's also the game's penultimate boss, being fought in 2 phases. Her first phase only uses her machine gun, but keeps regenerating her HP. After emptying her HP meter several times, she activates her aura and uses it to fight Serenity. Unlike her default form, it's not immortal, which allows Serenity to kill her before moving onto the Castle Master. Tranquility Tranquility's default attire in Lunar Shadow is almost the same as Serenity Horton's starting outfit; she doesn't wear shoes, and wears a black elbow-length glove on her right hand and also wears a face-concealing gas mask. After defeating the Castle Master, she appears to have grown; she adds a purple cape or cloak to her attire. Repose Repose wears a sleeveless high-low dress, shoulder-length gloves, thigh-high stockings and glass slippers, all of which are white in colour. She was allegedly executed, she survived and wrote the book 'The Story of a Clone who Should Not Be'. Other Information Little is known about them, as they only appear shortly before the final boss of ''Lunar Shadow''. There are at least five known clones, three of which are already deceased by the time the first one appears. Heartsease One of the executed clones mentioned by Ataraxis. Placidity One of the executed clones mentioned by Ataraxis. Tranquility Ataraxis called her "the main clone", saying that she's the perfect clone. She's the final boss alongside Aidan Flamberge, the Castle Master. Story ''Lunar Shadow'' The first of only two clones to appear in Lunar Shadow, Ataraxis is one of the rejected ones and was to be executed in some dungeon, though she hid in the remnants of the Lunar Soul area, near Xyz's room. She is one of the bosses of the Top Floor area, being in the room just before the Top Floor Throne. The second of the clones to appear, Tranquility appears in the throne room with the Castle Master, but leaves shortly after he appears. After he's defeated, she appears once more with him, inside a mecha of some kind. Solar Shadow 2 Ataraxis also appears as a possible boss of the Splendid Tower area, where she appears in place of Nought Celeritas if Demaseor has been defeated. She attacks using constantly-rotating green beams (rainbow-colored in Bad Heart Mode), and hovers out of reach of most attacks; however, her HP constantly drains. Trivia * As clones of Serenity Horton, they are unable to see Life Capsules. * Ataraxis is the first, and currently only, Tainted character to open their missing eye. * Ataraxis claims that Repose was executed alongside Heartsease and Placidity. Considering that Repose survived to write a book, Ataraxis was either lying, was mistaken or believed that Repose was dead. * Before the boss fight against Ataraxis, Serenity calls her a "copyform". This is in reference to Apocalyptic Wind Tower, a forum-based RP that Kim had taken part in. * The names of the clones are all synonyms of "serenity". Category:Lunar Shadow Characters Category:Hortons Category:Female Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Tainted